ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SSJ4 Vegito
Hey, Im not mad at all at you. You can relax now. Im mad at the unfortunate timing and that everything seems to be going wrong for me all the time. My life has been really bumpy lately, and this troll was really the last straw. I had a horrible nightmare last night that I woke up crying, and i JUST drank some spoiled milk. My dad had to through my cereal away. So not only am I mad with everything because of that troll, but now Im feeling nautious too! X.X I forgive you, because you really matter to me, and you didnt mean to do it to me. 15:44, September 25, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BdPflCzqYM I listened to it this morning. 17:15, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Come to chat please! :D 17:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Good job. And nice pic for te archive. Also, I just kinda don't like it how people never drop by to say "Hi" :( [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|'Of']]Might. 17:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC) come to chatngo. 20:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Reply Oh lol, I guess your just that awesome! :D SpiritBomb 00:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I left right after you did, then everyone else just left too! :P SpiritBomb 00:07, September 26, 2011 (UTC) HAHA! xD They went clubbing without us though.....I never get to go clubbing! :P SpiritBomb 00:10, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Because he's hitting on my OC aka ME? xD This is why I love you sooo much. Harhar. 01:09, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I only have a 1/2 hour, so we better get to it! Did you like Chapter 2? :D 01:26, September 26, 2011 (UTC) lol and HAHAHA IN YOUR FACE!!! I SURPASSED YOU IN BADGES!!! JK JK JK Yeah, N77 is behind.. XD BTW he said he would never get surpassed! 1 word, 5 letters. W-R-O-N-G! Yeah, earlier today N77 and I were playing BT3. we chose "Random " characters an played.. Guess who the characters were! Sept. 25 Thanks for informing me about all these pages. We make a good team, lol! :D 15:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think you would make a good admin, due to finding all these pages and helping users. Nice work on the first episode of Dragon Ball page. 17:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I think I will help you with that. If you are doing all the DB episodes, all the DBZ episodes, and all the GT ones, that is over 500 pages. 18:06, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, some manga pages would be nice. 18:15, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Not really, sorry. Most websites have bad quality images from what I have seen, and some of the translations and spelling sometimes is horrible. 18:21, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Deleted it. 18:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Im talking with your brother right now! 23:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I was Nail and N77 was Nail. XD We even hit the "random" button like i said. LOL I KNOW! MY FRIENDS TOLD ME WHO WON LAST NIGHT! :D WE WERE RIGHT TO NEVER GIVE IN! WE MAKE A GOOD NFL FAN TEAM :D !!! 22:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I was really happy that they won too! It made my whole day today, which went really well! Sadly, I had another creepy dream last night. -_- What is with me and that?? 22:55, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I did it. and also.. I think you mean, TOO bug. lol Hey SS4 Vegito Come To Tien Website http://kingkaisplanet.forumotion.com/ Banjotron2000 22:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Banjotron2000Banjotron2000 22:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Vegito! I know you have a sig. XD! and Maybe we should.. but he made several sock pupprts. Well he should be unbanned. TreeOfMight. 03:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :) TreeOfMight. 03:19, September 29, 2011 (UTC) DAMMIT I'M SO CONFUSED I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON I'M SO CONFUSED AND I JUST WANT EVERYONE WHO BREAKS A RULE TWICE BANNED!!!!! WTF I GOT BANNED i got no warning can you give me one more chance plz vegito Oh ok thank you for telling me, you are a very great user probably the best regular user the Wiki has. =] Supremegogeta 02:40, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good! :D Guess what? Imma bout to go eat a burrito now! xD I MISSES U. 23:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) My mom just called me to eat now, actually. ^^; See ya! Oh, and look on Nappa's talkpage for a sec! 00:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I cant wait to upload them either! He has big black eyes like daddy, and hair and skin like meh. ^^; 00:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC) '-_-' Vegito... its pretty obvious who the father of Nira's son is. :P 00:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC)' No, Raditz xD You totally misunderstood meh! TROLLOLOL xD XD XD XD *falls over PLEASE DONT SMACK ME! 00:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ''' WOW!! I can't believe we defended a male pedophile!!! That was so suprising, and creepy! SpiritBomb 04:50, October 1, 2011 (UTC) YEAH, POOR SPARK! GASP, HE GAVE ME MOUTH TO MOUTH TODAY!!! O____O SpiritBomb 04:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks haha now I can finally use that template thingy!! Now we're a family of UOTM's :P SpiritBomb 22:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL, xP SpiritBomb 22:16, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you please archive my talk page like your, but with this picture please? =D SpiritBomb 22:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh nevermind, I know what to do now, thanks anyway! :D SpiritBomb 22:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, I still have no idea what I'm doing can you help please? xD SpiritBomb 22:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ITS PERFECT THANKS!! SpiritBomb Haha yeah I was! xD Also I made you this thing! :P WOAH WHY IS MY WRITING PINK? xD SpiritBomb 23:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh haha great! :D If theres anything you want me to change let me know! :P SpiritBomb 23:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Talk about someone else wanting to archive SB's talk page . . S TreeOfMight. 00:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) '''Vegito is pretty hott in that pic ----------> 0.o *faints 01:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) THANK U! I LIKE IT ALOT! THANKSSSSSSSSS 01:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) D: D: D: D: D: D: D: D: TreeOfMight. 01:45, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Is the game over?! 0 . 0 (I was in church, so its not like I could tune into it!) :D Tell me please! IDC who wins, they are my most favorite teams anyways! (Though I am kinda rooting for Detroit) ;3 21:16, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, COOL! :3 I like both those teams, but Im glad Detroit made a re-bound this year! Onward to the next win, and maybe.... to the Bowl! *crosses fingers and winks at God 21:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't really understand what you're asking? Want me to give you the code for makin talk templates? =D ' ' 21:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, any picture will do! :P Just keep in mind if you're going to make it a gif., It will have to be full size to work. 21:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow, it looks great, awesome job! =D 22:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Deleted I deleted the page. 22:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually... I was gonna make a picture of her in Vegito's arms for fun, but... IDK you tell me, bub. ;) 22:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I really like it! Good job. 22:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I will just make it Raditz then xD 22:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna need a thorough description about you, buddy! :) I want it to be as similar to you as possible, then! And you need to name yourself too! xD Plus, I am kinda curious :P Go for it! 22:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC)